


Worth

by Dessmina



Series: Harry, you're a drabble [34]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Luna and Harry are best pals, Post DH, Post War, Pre Epilogue, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessmina/pseuds/Dessmina
Summary: What was it worth in the end?Or,Harry and Luna have a chat while taking a break from rebuilding Hogwarts.





	Worth

"Was it worth it?"

Harry asked, after seconds _minutes_ hours of silence. They were sat outside on the Hogwarts' grounds, away from the rubble and smoke left from last week's battle. The grass was damp and crumpled, but neither paid it any mind.

Luna didn't even pause in weaving flowers into Harry's messy hair.

"Removing the wrackspurts? I would say so. You don't want your brain to be fuzzy, do you?" She responded, adding a solidago to his hair. Where she found it, Harry did not ask.

Harry stayed silent, staring at stray pieces of rubble that have been strewn across the landscape, even at such a large distance away from the castle.

"But then, that's not what you're asking, is it?" She asked patiently, somewhat rhetorically, but you never know with Luna.

"No, it's not," Harry agreed quietly, obediently moving his head to make Luna's job easier. A far away figure came into his line of sight, rubble rising as they waved their wand.

"In the end, whether it was worth it or not is not for us to judge," Luna said as her hands fell away from her handiwork.

"Who is it for then?" Harry asked as they both rose from the ground and made their way to the castle.

"For who it is indeed," Luna replied.

And in silence they made their way back.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Solidago: flower also known as goldenrod. Known for growth, encouragement and good luck. They can be given to people to show support after a loss or to wish the person good luck.


End file.
